Couple one-shots
by lifeishard2000
Summary: Couple one-shots for Aos, Avengers, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Young Justice, Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, and Arrow
1. Chapter 1

Couples:

Aos

Staticquake

Skyeward

Fitzsimmons

Philanda

MelindaXAndrew(Maybe)

CoulsonXLola(The car)

ElenaXMack

Huntingbird

Avengers

Clintasha

Romanogers

ClintXLaura

Pepperony

WandaXVision

Flash

Westallen

IrisXEddie

CiscoXLisa

WallyXJessie

CaitlinXRonnie

Legends of Tomorrow

Captaincanary

KendraXCarter

KendraXRay

Young Justice

Supermartian

Spitfire

Chalant

Graybat

Catbat

IrisXBarry

Aquarocket

DinahXOliver

Teen Titans

BBRae

Flinx

Robstar

Justice League Unlimited

WonderBat

ShayeraXJohn

HuntressXQuestion

DinahXOliver

Arrow

Olicity

LaurelXOliver

LaurelXTommy

TheaXRoy

JohnXLyla

Please send in what couples you want to see and what you want it to be about. I take requests for couples even if I don't ship them. I am working on a nonbiased approach to fanfiction. I can also do other shows but only if I've seen them. The only place I draw the line is incest. I will not write that!


	2. Staticquake

Staticquake written as if Lincoln was still with us.

Engagement

Daisy sat outside in a park. Lincoln walked over to her and smiled.

"I want to show you something." he whispered in her ear. Grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a pond. There were ducks on it.

"You wanted to show me ducks?" Daisy laughed in a whisper.

"Nope, just stand here facing this way and I will be right back."

"If you're going to murder me Lincoln you might not want to do it in broad daylight." she joked.

"Haha. Okay now turn around." he said. Daisy did as she was told and saw a nice little picnic set up behind her. She smiled and sat next to him on the blanket.

"This is lovely Lincoln." Daisy said. He handed her a glass of champagne. Lincoln smiled at Daisy.

"What is the occasion?" she asked.

"I just really love you." he said.

"I really love you too." Daisy said, "Are you pregnant or something?"

"Oh you're funny today." Lincoln said. She chuckled and they kissed.

"No, but seriously. What is the occasion?" Daisy asked.

"It's my birthday." he said.

"Haha." she said.

"Open the basket." Lincoln said. Daisy opened it and started looking through everything.

"What am I supposed to-" she trailed off when she looked up and saw Lincoln on one knee.

"Marry me?" he asked.

"Yes." Daisy said with a huge grin. Lincoln put the ring on her finger and pulled Daisy into a kiss.

Wedding

Daisy couldn't stop smoothing her dress. She turned around to see Simmons, Bobbi, and May standing there in bridesmaid dresses. Coulson came out of the room in a tux.

"Are you sure you're okay with walking me down the aisle?" Daisy asked nervously.

"Of course." Coulson said looping arms with her.

"Calm down you're gonna take down the building with your nerves." Bobbi said.

"Not if Lincoln fries us first." Simmons said.

"You'll both be fine." May said.

Skip to vows.

"You taught me how to be a hero. How to trust people. You showed me that I could help save everyone. I am very grateful to have met someone as strong and brave as you. I love you and am privileged to get to call you my life." Lincoln said.

"When I first got my powers I was scared and confused. My whole world came crashing down and you were the one who built me back up. You showed me that I was still the hero that I wanted to be and that I was strong. You helped me become who I am today and there is no one else I would rather have standing here in front of me today." Daisy said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." the pastor said. Lincoln smiled widely as he dipped Daisy and kissed her.

At the reception Daisy set her head in the crook of his neck and smiled.

"Thank you for marrying me." Lincoln whispered.

"Anytime." Daisy said leaning further into him.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said. Lincoln spun her around and then the song ended.

In the limo Daisy leaned on Lincoln and fell asleep. He smiled down at her and whispered softly.

"You are the love of my life."

 **Okay so I've never done a one-shot before so hopefully the more I do the longer they'll be. I am begging you please leave requests because that will be easier for me.**


	3. Skyeward

Skyeward(takes place in season one)

Skye stared at Ward. He looked deep in thought. Ward picked his hand up and moved his piece. Skye drew a card and looked at him.

"I win at Sorry. Again," she stated.

"Are you cheating?" Ward asked.

"You tell me, super spy," Skye said with a smirk.

"One more game." he said.

"Okay," she said. Ward shuffled and they reset the pieces. After another three games (Skye winning all of them) they settled down for a movie. Skye and Ward sat on opposite sides of the couch as they put in Life As We Know It.(AKA my favorite movie of all time)

It was late at night and the rest of the team was already asleep. Ward was the first one to fall asleep and Skye soon followed. They woke up in the morning with Ward's arms wrapped around Skye and a blanket draped over both of them. Fitz sat in front of them with a smirk.

"This is definitely good material," he said showing them a picture. Skye and Ward quickly moved away from each other. Neither of them would look at each other. Fitz laughed and Skye lunged at him. He quickly sat up and started sprinting to his room.

"Get back here Fitz!" Skye shouted running after him. Ward smiled a little and texted Fitz to send him the picture. Once Fitz was in his bunk he did.

"I will hack your phone!" Skye threatened through the door. Fitz could be heard through the door laughing.

"Calm down," Ward said showing up behind her.

"Why?" Skye said. Ward pulled up the picture turning to show Skye.

"I think we look sweet." he said.

"That's a sentence I never thought I would hear coming out of your mouth." she said, "Why do you care if I am angry about this." Ward took a deep breath and pulled Skye into a kiss. She set her hands on his chest and leaned into the kiss. They both pulled away.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Skye said.

"Me neither," Ward said with a grin. They pulled each other into another kiss.


	4. Wonderbat

Okay, so this is a request from a guest. Now for some reason, the comments will show up in my email but it takes awhile for them to show up on the actual book but whatever.

I can not do DeadpoolXPinkie Pie for two reasons. One I don't watch My Little Pony and for two if you are talking about the movie Deadpool I don't even like to see myself naked so I have not seen it. Besides I am barely legal driving age.

I will do the wonderbat request, though.

* * *

Diana walked into a nursery where Bruce was sitting in a rocking chair holding a baby boy. She smiled leaning on the door frame.

"Johnathon Alfred Wayne." He whispered to the baby boy. Diana walked over to them.

"You have to put him down at some point." she said.

"Not a chance," Bruce said.

"The doctor said that he needs to start sleeping in his bed," Diana said pulling up a chair next to him.

"There's always tomorrow." he said.

"You haven't slept in days," Diana said.

"He's perfect," Bruce said. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Yeah, he is," Diana said.

"I want him to be safe." he said.

"Well he has a huge family to protect him." she said, "Baby John."

"Alfred was excited when I told him his middle name," Bruce said.

"He was more excited when you asked him to be his grandfather," Diana said.

"I was always terrified of being in a family, but this is so amazing." he said.

"I'm glad that you decided to let yourself feel." she said.

"I am too," Bruce said. Diana leaned over and kissed him. John started to fuss and Bruce rocked him.

"Hey, bud. It's okay," he whispered.

"We're both right here," Diana said. John calmed down and closed his eyes. Bruce smiled as he looked down at his son.

"Tim and Dick are excited." he said.

"They are going to be here tomorrow to meet him," Diana said.

"How can something be this innocent?" Bruce asked.

"Remember when we met?" she asked.

"You were innocent but not this innocent." he said.

"It was so easy to fall in love with you," Diana said.

"And you," Bruce said.

"We built a family." she said.

"I'm glad that it was with you." he said.

"Are we going to be good parents?" Diana asked playing with her wedding ring.

"I think that we are going to try our best," Bruce said.

"I love him so much and he's barely been here a week." she said.

"It's hard not to," he said. Diana kissed John on the top of the head.

"Come on," she said grabbing his arm and forcing him up. Bruce sighed and set John down in his crib. John stirred a little but didn't wake up. Diana grabbed Bruce's hand and they walked out into the hall. They stopped at the door and turned to look at the crib.

"Goodnight baby," Diana said walking out of the room. Bruce wrapped his arms around Diana's torso and they walked off to bed.

* * *

If you want me to write more with their son I will be happy to. Please leave more requests.


End file.
